Destiny
by Dareya facinator
Summary: Shreya is ill and thinking Daya is her husband. Read to know what happens now.
1. Chapter 1

There was a crowd outside the operation theatre. And everyone was eagerly waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them something good. Finally after a long wait of 3 hours doctor came out and everyone surrounded him.

_**Acp:**_ doctor kia bna?

_**Doctor:**_ operation successful rha lakin

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin kia doctor?

_**Purvi:**_ koi kkhatray ki baat to nhi?

_**Doctor:**_ actually un k sar pa chot lgi ha to hum abhi kuch keh nhi saktay

_**Daya:**_ kia matlab?

_**Dr:**_ doctor saf saf kahain kia hua ha usay?

_**Doctor:**_ un k sar pa lagnay wali chot ka kia asar hua ha yeh un k hosh main anay k baad hi pta chalay ga

_**Purvi:**_ lakin koi khatray wali baat to nhi ha na?

_**Doctor:**_ unki zindagi ko to abhi koi khatra nhi ha lakin baki un k hosh main anay ka baad pta chalay ga

_**Acp:**_ hosh kab tak ayega?

_**Doctor:**_ 1 2 ghantay tak

_**Daya:**_ hum mil saktay hain?

_**Doctor:**_ unhain hosh ajae to unhain room main shift kar dain gay phi rap log mil li jiye ga

_**Abhijeet:**_ ok thank you

And everyone sit there waiting for time to pass. Intezar k lamhon main ghari ki suiyan sust raftari se chalti mehsoos hoti hain. 5 min ka waqt bhi aik ghantay k bra bar lagta ha aur aisay main 1 2 ghantay guzarna jaisay suli pa charhnay k bra bar lag rha tha. Aur akhir intezar ki gharian ikhtatam pa zeer hui aur nurse na doctor ko btaya k patient ko hosh a gya aur doctor room k ander jata ha. Aur us k peechay patient k parents enter hotay hain.

Patient aur doctor ki baatain sun k us k parents shocked reh jatay hain aur usay samjhanay ki koshish kartay hain par unki baton se patient hyper ho kar unchi unchi awaz main chilanay lagta ha aur patient k chilanay ki awaz sun k team ander a jati ha. Daya patient k pas jata ha aur…..

**Ok ab ap sab mjhay marna chahtay hain na to mar lain. I know bohat se reasons hain.**

**Actually I wasn't well and my sister's wedding and school has started. So time hi nhi mil rha tha. But ab sab set ho gya ha tu InshaAllah week main 1 se 2 updates to zroor don gi. **

**Ziada long nhi hoga but hoga zror. Actually roz thora thora likhon gi aur after 2 to 3 days update kar don gi.**

**Ap logon ko is pa koi aitraaz to nhi ha na?**

**Sorry baki stories update nhi kar pa rhi but I am bit low on ideas but still now I will be regular twice a week.**

**Ok last but not the least kaisa lgaa zror btaye ga. Aur har review k end main please aik smiling face.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AOA. I hope I am not too late. Well you guys have amazing guessing power.**_

_**Thankyou**_

_** .1**_

_**Katiiy**_

_**2 chapter**_

_**Dareya789**_

_**Shzk**_

_**Aditi**_

_**For your reviews and support**_

Patient aur doctor ki baatain sun k us k parents shocked reh jatay hain aur usay samjhanay ki koshish kartay hain par unki baton se patient hyper ho kar unchi unchi awaz main chilanay lagta ha aur patient k chilanay ki awaz sun k team ander a jati ha. Daya patient k pas jata ha aur patient usay daikh k zor se hug kar laity ha.

_**Patient:**_ Daya daikhiye nay eh sab kia keh rhay hain?

Everyone is astonished that she is calling him Daya.

_**Daya:**_ kia keh rhay hain sab?

_**Patient:**_ sab keh rhay hain k ap meray husband nhi hain. Hamari shadi nhi hui ha

_**Daya:**_ Shreya yeh

_**Doctor cut him with:**_ mazak kar rhay hain

Shreya hugs Daya more tightly

_**Shreya:**_ mazak? Koi aisa mazak karta ha kia? Inhain nhi pta k main Daya k bina nhi jee sakti

Everyone is stunned at their place. Don't know what to do or say.

_**Doctor:**_ abhi apko aram ki zrorat ha

Shreya tightens her grip on Daya

_**Shreya:**_ nhi main Daya k sath rhon gi

_**Doctor:**_ han to wo yahin hain

All leave from there except Daya as Shreya is still in hugging him. Daya calms her down and make her lay down.

_**Shreya:**_ ap naraz hain mjh se? please I am sorry. Please. Agar ap naraz rhain gay to main mar jaon gi

_**Daya: **_Shreya yeh kaisi baatain kar rhi ho

_**Shreya:**_ sach keh rhi hon. Meri khushi, meri zindagi ap hain

_**Daya: **_tum aram kro

She has not left him and still hugging him tightly.

_**Daya:**_ Shreya chalo ab lait jao.

_**Shreya:**_ nhi ma so jaon gi to ap mujhay chor k chalay jaen gay

And tears come in her eyes

_**Daya:**_ tum utho gi to main yahin hon ga

Shreya lays down after hearing that.

After sometime she sleeps and Daya comes outside where everyone is waiting for him. As soon as he comes outside doctor calls them to his cabin.

Shreya's parents, Daya, Abhijeet, Acp and Dr. Salunkhe goes to doctor's cabin.

_**In the cabin:**_

_**Daya:**_ doctor yeh sab kia ha? Shreya aisay q behave kar rhi ha? Aur apnay yeh q kaha k sab mazak kar rhay hain jab k sach yahi ha k humari shadi nhi hui ha

_**Doctor:**_ sar pa chot lagnay ki wjah se un ka dimag filhal sab kuch sahi tarha se analyse nhi kar pa rha ha

_**Sm:**_ lakin yeh shadi aur phir Daya ko husband kehna?

_**Doctor:**_ ap logon na btaya unki shadi ki baat chal rhi ha?

_**Sf:**_ g lakin Sidhart k sath

_**Doctor:**_ un ka dimag do sab events ko meaning dainay k liye aik sath jor rha ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ matlab yeh k abhi us ka dimag sab kuch analyse nhi kar pa rha is liye jo baat jitni yad ha usay dosri baat k sath jor rha ha. Un k dimag ma shadi ki baat thi phir is hadse se pehlay wo Daya k sath thi to dono baton ko jor k us k dimag na aik bna dia ha

_**Sm:**_ ab mairi bachi kaisay theak hogi?

_**Doctor: **_daikhiye. Yeh sab temporary ha. Abhi us ka dimag stressed ha. Jab tak us ka dimag relax nhi krta kuch nhi kaha ja sakta

_**Acp:**_ to abhi kia karna chahiye?

_**Doctor:**_ abhi unhain kisi bhi kisam ka stress daina theak nhi ha

_**Daya:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ wo jo kahain man lain. Behas na krain na hi unhain sach btanay ki koshish krain q k aisa karnay se un k dimag pe stress hoga.

_**Daya:**_ lakin wo mjhay apna husband keh rhi ha

_**Doctor:**_ apko un ka husband banana hoga

_**Daya:**_ ye hap kaisi baatain kar rhay hain

_**Doctor:**_ ziada stress se unki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta ha. Agay ap log daikh lain

All come out after that.

_**Abhijeet:**_ Daya tujhay yeh karna hoga

_**Daya:**_ Abhijeet tum yeh kaisi baatain kar rhay ho?

_**Acp:**_ tum nay suna na k sach btanay se uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta ha

_**Daya:**_ lakin sir wo mjhay apna husband samjh rhi ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ to bun ja na

_**Daya:**_ acha aur jub wo mairay pass aye to kia kron? Tjhay pta ha husband bnanay ka kia matlab ha?

_**Sm:**_ beta yeh hamari beti ki zindagi ka swal ha

_**Daya:**_ aunty jab wo theak hogi to guilt ki wjah se g nhi pae gi

_**Sf:**_ theak to tab hogi jab wo zinda rhay gi

_**Daya:**_ lakin main khud ko us k kareeb nhi la ja sakta. Ap log smjhnay ki koshish krain

_**Abhijeet:**_ tujhay yahi problem haina k tu uska husband nhi ha to us k pass nhi ja sakta?

_**Daya:**_ haan

_**Abhijeet:**_ theak ha to tu us se shadi kar lay

_**Daya:**_ yeh tu kia keh rha ha

_**Sm:**_ haan beta please mna mat karna

**Is bar start mainhi thanks keh dia end main kehti hon to kuch names ghayab ho jatay hain.**

**Oh and agay kia hoga kia Daya sir shadi k liye main gay ya Shreya us se pehlay theak ho jae gi?**

**Hopefully ziada late nhi hon.**

**I know short ha aur may be boring but please btaye ga zror any type of comment is welcomed.**

**Ok last but not the least kaisa lgaa zror btaye ga. Aur har review k end main please aik smiling face.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to clarify that Doctor is Shreya's doctor in this story and Dr. is Dr. Salunkhe**_

_**Daya:**_ lakin

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin kia?

_**Daya:**_ aisi shadi ki legally koi value nhi hoti. Wo apnay hosh main nhi ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ to usay marnay daitay hain

_**Daya:**_ Abhijeet yeh tum kia bol rhay ho

_**Abhijeet:**_ main nhi tu yeh bol rha ha

_**Daya:**_ mera yeh matlab nhi ha

_**Sf:**_ to kia matlab ha tumhara?

_**Daya:**_ Sidhart ka kia hoga?

_**Sidhart:**_ uski kismet tum ho aur tumhari kismet main wo main to kahin hon hi nhi

_**Daya:**_ aur jab wo theak ho jae gi to?

_**Sm:**_ to kia?

_**Daya:**_ phir is shadi ka koi matlab nhi reh jae ga na uski nazar main na kanoon ki nazar main iska koi matlab ha

_**Acp:**_ lakin tum dono ki nazar main haina to tum dono dobara shadi kar laina

Daya: lakin usay to is waqt ka kuch yad nhi hoga na tab.

_**Doctor:**_ nhi Daya tum ghalat ho

_**Abhijeet:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ main manta hon k jab Shreya theak hogi to usay is tamam arse ka kuch yad nhi rhay ga but ahista ahista yeh sara waqt bhi usay yad a jaega.

_**Daya:**_ kab?

_**Doctor:**_ kuch keh nhi saktay

_**Daya:**_ lakin wo meray kareeb anay ki koshish kray gi

_**Sf:**_ to beta isi liye to tum dono ki shadi krwanay lgay hain ta k tumhain us k kareeb anay main koi problem na ho

_**Voice:**_ Daya ki kis se shadi krwanay lgay hain?

All turned towards the voice and saw Shreya standing there. She came and hugged Daya as tightly as possible.

_**Shreya:**_ Daya sirf meray hain sirf meray. Ap meray hain na Daya?

_**Sf:**_ haan Daya sirf tumhara ha

_**Shreya:**_ to ap unki shadi ki baat q kr rhay hain?

_**Abhijeet:**_ uski shadi nhi tum dono ki shadi ki baat kr rhay hain

_**Shreya:**_ lakin hamari shadi to hui hui ha na

_**Acp:**_ haan lakin aj tum dono ki anniversary ha to socha dobara shadi krwa dain

_**Dr:**_ haan celebration ki celebration aur enjoyment bhi

_**Shreya:**_ yeh acha idea ha

_**Daya:**_ tum yahan kia kr rhi ho? Tumhain aram krna chahiye na

_**Shreya:**_ aankh khuli to ap nhi thay to isi liye

And she bends her head.

_**Doctor:**_ ap chalain yeh arhay hain

_**Shreya:**_ main Daya k sath hi jaon gi

_**Doctor:**_ theak ha phir Acp sir ap shadi cancel kr dain

_**Shreya:**_ q?

_**Doctor:**_ ab ap ja nhi rhi aur Daya discharge formalities puri kiye bina ap k sath ja nhi sakta to discharge thori na milay ga

_**Shreya:**_ theak ha main jar hi hon lakin Daya ap jaldi aye ga

Doctor sends a nurse to set drip

_**Doctor:**_ yeh theak baat nhi ha

_**Sm:**_ kia?

_**Doctor:**_ Shreya ka itni jaldi hosh main ana

_**Daya:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ usay kam se kam bhi 3 se 4 hantay tak unconscious rehna chahiye tha

_**Acp:**_ to ab?

_**Dr:**_ Daya hi kuch kr sakta ha

_**Doctor:**_ Dr. Salunkhe theak keh rhay hain wo ap k baray main itna soch rhi thi isi liye itni jaldi hosh main a gae. Agar ap un k sath rhain gay tbhi wo mentally relaxed reh skain gi

_**Abhijeet:**_ bol tu shadi k liye tyar ha?

_**Daya:**_ haan main shadi k liye tyar hon.

Sf hugs him

_**Sm:**_ thank you beta meri beti ki jaan bachanay k liye

_**Daya:**_ apki beti ki jaan meray liye bhi bht keemati ha.

_**Acp:**_ to theak ha tum Shreya k pas jao hum tumhari shadi ki tyari krtay hain aur Nikhil Sachin se kaho Abhijeet k wo Daya k ghar ko set kar dain

_**Abhijeet:**_ set kr dain matlab?

_**Dr:**_ Shreya ki nazar main dono shadi shuda hain to ghar ko daikh lgna chahiye na k bachelor ka ghar nhi ha aur Shreya k kapray bhi rakh daina ta k usay shak na ho

_**Acp: **_haan aur shadi pa jo photos utarain unhain foran develop krwa k ghar main lga daina ta k lgay k jub pehlay shadi hui thi tb ki hain

_**Abhijeet:**_ yes sir.

All left for their work as they have to prepare for wedding and Purvi and Tarika went with Shreya's parents to help them in preparation.

And Daya went towards Shreya's room. He looked from window and saw her lying on bed with eyes fixed on ceiling. As he opened the door she looked towards him. He moved towards her and sat on the chair beside bed.

_**Shreya:**_ Daya ap mjh se naraz hain na?

_**Daya:**_ nhi to

_**Shreya:**_ nhi mjhay pta ha ap mjh se naraz hain

_**Daya:**_ tumhain aisa q lgta ha?

_**Shreya:**_ q k ap maray baat nhi kr rhay

_**Daya:**_ kr to rha hon

_**Shreya:**_ kb kr rhay hain aur apnay mjhay hug bhi nhi kiya.

With this tears came in her eyes.

_**Daya:**_ nhi Shreya aisa nhi hai

_**Shreya:**_ aisa hi ha. Main na kuch kiya ha? I am sorry please mjhay dantain, saza dain lakin naraz na rhain. Meray se apki narazgi bardasht nhi hoti

_**Daya:**_ main tum se naraz nhi hon lakin

_**Shreya:**_ lakin kia?

_**Daya:**_ ab ho jaon ga

_**Shreya:**_ q?

_**Daya:**_ q k main tumhari ankhon main yeh ansoo nhi daikh sakta aur tum ro rhi ho

And Shreya smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged him tighty

_**Shreya:**_ ap kabhi mjhay chor k to nhi jaen gay na?

_**Daya:**_ nhi kabhi nhi. tum meri zindagi ho. Bhala koi apni zindagi ko chor sakta ha?

_**Shreya:**_ promise?

Daya tightens his grip

_**Daya:**_ pakka promise. Lakin tum bhi mjhay chor k nhi jao gi nah?

_**Shreya:**_ agar kisi din apki Shreya apko chor gae to smjh li jiye ga wo is duniya main nhi rhi

Daya separated her from hug

_**Daya:**_ Shreya

Shreya holds her ears

_**Shreya:**_ sorry ab nhi bolon gi aisay

Daya kisses her forehead

_**Daya: **_chalo ab lait jao aur so jao

_**Shreya:**_ nhi ap chalay jaen gay

_**Daya:**_ kahin nhi jaon ga

_**Shreya:**_ mjhay ap k kandhay (shoulder) pa sar rakh k sona ha

_**Daya:**_ lakin Shreya

_**Shreya:**_ please mjhay aisay hi achi neend ati ha

Daya sits on the bed and Shreya places her head on his shoulder and Daya puts his head on her head and after sometime both are in deep sleep.

_Ok kais alga zroor btaye ga. Tu ab ha hamaray dareya ki shadi. _

_Kia hoga shadi k baad? Kab ayegi Shreya ki memory wapis? Kia hoga shadi ka anjam? Shadi ho bhi pae gi ya pehlay hi Shreya theak ho jae gi?_

_Sorry sorry sorry for being this much late. I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Next main dareya romance and some sadness._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab taka p btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Thank you those who reviewed. _

_And kisi na kjhay meray os kismet ka sequel manga ha I need a title for it. story to dimag ma arhy ha but title smjh nhi arha._

_And yar pehlay bhi kaha tha k please be positive dareya will be one ap logon positivity daitay daitay meri khatam ho jati ha. _

_Please ronak la ayen wapis fwp na to ff ki ronak hi khatam kr di ha._

_Ok waiting for your precious reviews._

_Thank you and keep smiling_


	4. Chapter 4

Daya sits on the bed and Shreya places her head on his shoulder and Daya puts his head on her head and after sometime both are in deep sleep.

After sometime the door opens and with its sound Daya wakes up and looks around and sees a nurse in the room.

**Daya:** ap kia kr rhi hain?

**Nurse:** doctor na kaha ha k drip utar don aur jab inhain hosh aye ap inhain la ja sktay hain

**Daya:** thank you

And after completing her work nurse leaves from there. Daya looks at Shreya's face and keeps looking at her sleeping peacefully at his shoulder but a voice broke his stare.

**Abhijeet:** kia daikh rhay ho?

**Daya:** kuch nhi.

And he tries to move from bed.

**Doctor:** uthiye mat. Ap uthain gay to yeh uth jaen gy

**Daya:** nhi uthay gi bht gheri neend ma ha

**Doctor:** neend to pehlay bhi gehri thi after all sedatives k under thi but uth gae thi na

**Abhijeet:** han yar yeh isi liye itnay sakoon se so rhi ha q k tu is k sath ha

**Daya:** aisa kuch nhi ha.

Saying this he kept Shreya's head on pillow and went to get fresh but as soon as he kept her head on pillow she started turning sides in her sleep and she was disturbed. Before Daya could enter washroom Shreya woke up and looked around.

**Shreya:** Daya?

**Daya:** yahin hon

**Shreya:** ap kahin jar hay hain?

Before Daya could speak **Abhijeet replied:** haan who kuch discharge formalities reh gae thi tumharay check up k baad honi thi to fresh ho k wohi puri krnay ja rha ha.

**Daya:** main fresh ho k ata hon

After 5 min Daya came back.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya tum bhi fresh ho jao phir jana bhi to ha

**Shreya:** Daya k bina ma nhi jaon gi

Abhijeet smilled evilly and turned to Daya.

**Abhijeet:** Daya Shreya teray bina fresh honay nhi ja rhi

Daya's face turned red

**Shreya:** nhi wo main yahan se janay k baray ma keh rhi thi.

Daya went with doctor and Shreya went to get fresh.

**In doctor's cabin:**

**Doctor:** apnay to abhi daikh hi liya k Shreya tab tak hi sakoon se rest krti ha jub tak ap un k sath hotay hain aur jaisay hi dor hotay hain she gets disturbed and eventually wakes up.

**Daya:** ap kehna kia chahtay hain?

**Doctor:** yahi k Shreya ko ap k sath ki ziada se ziada zrorat ha. Jitna ap un k sath rhain gay utna wo relaxed rhain gi aur relax rehna un ko sahi honay k liye bht zrori ha. Lakin

**Daya:** lakin kia?

**Doctor:** you have to be normal with her. Yeh na lgay usay k ap sympathy kr hay hain. Ya wo bemar ha

**Daya:** lakin wo bemar ha

**Doctor:** agar ap usay btaen gay k wo bemar ha to uska dimag stressed ho jae ga aur relax nhi ho skay ga

**Daya:** g theak ha main daihan rakhon ga

**Doctor:** unki khushi ka aur medicine ka bhi khayal rakhiye ga. Ab ap unhain la ja sktay hain

**Daya:** thank you.

And he moves towards the room and as he enters he sees Tarika and Purvi also present there.

**Tarika:** lo Daya bhi a gya. Isi se poch laitay hain

**Daya:** kia pochna ha?

**Abhijeet:** yeh chahtay hain k Shreya hamaray sath na jaye bul k in k sath jae

**Purvi:** ap isay shadi kr k la ka jaen jaisay shadion ma hota ha

**Shreya:** lakin yeh shadi to aisay hi ho rhi haina. Hamari shadi to already ho chuki ha na.

**Tarika:** oye hoye! Tu Daya se kuch ghantay dor nhi reh skti?

This made Daya and Shreya turn red. Shreya looks at Daya's face and agrees to leave with them.

**Shreya:** theak ha chalo.

**Abhijeet:** tum dono ready ho k ajaon hum bahar wait krtay hain. And Tarika, Purvi and Abhijeet leave the room.

**Outside the room:**

**Tarika:** Abhijeet tum nay un dono ko ander q chora. Wo dono to ready thay na?

**Abhijeet:** tumhain lgta ha k tum log Shreya ko kehtay k medicine lo aur wo maan jati?

**Purvi:** kbhi nhi. medicine k mamlay ma wo kisi kin hi sunti she hates medicines.

**Abhijeet:** haan lakin wo Daya ki sunay gi is liye unhain akela chora ha ta k Daya usay samjha da

**Inside the room:**

Shreya hugged him tightly and he too hugged her.

**Daya:** Shreya

**Shreya:** hmmm

**Daya:** apna khayal rakhna aur medicine time pa laina

**Shreya:** medicine

**Daya:** Shreyaaa

**Shreya:** ok khalon gi time se

**Daya:** that's like my girl. Acha bht daihan rakhna aur ziada exert mat krna, aur rest krna aur

But he was cut by Shreya

**Shreya:** ap to aisay baat kr rhay hai jaisay main hamesha k liye ja rhi hon

With this Daya separated from hug and left the room.

**Daya:** chalo Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** kia hua?

**Daya:** kuch nhi

Shreya came and looked at Daya but he didn't even look at her. So she left with Tarika and Purvi. After they left Abhijeet asked Daya why he was angry

**Daya:** yar kuch nhi doctor na kaha k normal rehna ha to bas isi liye thora ghussa dikha rha tha k kahin usay yeh na lgay main ghussa honay wali baton pa bhi ghussa q nhi kr rha

**Abhijeet:** phir theak ha. Warna ma to darr hi gya tha

**Daya:** kis baat se?

**Abhijeet:** kahin tu ghussay ma shadi se na mna kr da

**Daya:** kbhi nhi Shreya ki zindagi se ziada mairay kuch nhi ha

**Abhijeet:** aur uski khushi se ziada?

**Daya:** uski khushi hi to mairi zindagi ki wjah ha

**Abhijeet:** chal dair na ho jae. Kaisa lgay ga agar shadi main dulha hi dair se pohanchay ga to?

And both leave from there. At night the wedding takes place and Shreya is sent with Daya to his house. His house is beautifully decorated and she is seated in his room. After some time Daya entered.

Daya after locking the door instead of coming towards the bride moved towards the changing room and came after changing.

**Daya:** ja k change krlo

But no movement in Shreya.

**Daya:** change krlo jao ta k main yeh sab saaf kr skon mjhay neend a rhi ha

Still no movement in bride. Daya moved near her but instead of coming near to her he picked the dustbin and started cleaning the bed. At this point the bride opened her veiled and it was Purvi instead of Shreya.

**Purvi:** sir ap yeh kia kr rhay hain?

Daya who hadn't seen till now who the bride was was so shocked that suddenly a scream came from his mouth

**Purvi:** sir kia hua?

**Daya:** tum tum yahan kia kr rhy ho? Shreya kahan ha?

Everyone came and Purvi went with them and told them everything and Abhijeet told them the reason behind Daya's behavior. They all left after being relived that Daya's behavior is not real.

**In Daya's room:**

Shreya came from behind the curtain with tears in her eyes and came near Daya, who was busy cleaning bed.

**Daya:** change krlo ya agar aur mairay jazbaat k sath khailna ha to bta do

Shreya suddenly sits on floor and starts crying uncontrollably. This shocked Daya.

Daya sat infront of her. And hold her in his arms and put on bed and sits holding her hands tightly.

**Daya:** Shreya.. Shreya Shreya please ro mat. Mairay se tumharay ansoo bardasht nhi hotay

**Shreya:** I am sorry please I am very sorry. Mjhay maaf kr dain

Daya hugs her and tries to relax her

**Shreya:** I am really very sorry sir main ap k jazbaat k sath nhi kahil rhi thi please maaf kr dain ap ki narazgi mairi jaan la lay gi

**Daya:** Shreya khabardar dobara aisi baat ki to

Shreya holds her ears and he smiles. Then he agin holds her in his arms.

**Shreya:** kia kr rhay? Kahan la ja rhay hain?

**Daya:** mairi pyari se biwi aj hi hospital se aye ha, pher shadi aur mairi wjah se itnay ansoo bhi nikal gae to thak gae hogi to changing room tak pick and drop da rha hon. He took her to changing room and waited outside and after she changed he again took her in his arms and lay on bed and then himself lay beside her and pull her in a hug. And she slept with her head on his chest.

.

_._

_._

_._

_Ok kaisa alga zroor btaye ga. Next chapter ma lgay ka aik jhatka aur hamaray dareya k beech thori doori._

_Sorry sorry sorry for being this much late. I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab tak ap btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Thank you those who reviewed. _

_And yar pehlay bhi kaha tha k please be positive dareya will be one ap logon positivity daitay daitay meri khatam ho jati ha. Aur isi liye mairi stories k update late hain q k positivity khatam ho gae thi ab thori ayr to chapter likh dia._

_Aik request to all dareya writers and fans please, please ronak la ayen wapis fwp na to ff ki ronak hi khatam kr di ha._

_Ok waiting for your precious reviews._

_Thank you, take care and keep smiling_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next morning Daya wakes up first and sees Shreya sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiles looking at her sleeping face and then with great care put her on bed and move to freshen up. He comes and sees Shreya restless. He comes near her and slowly waves his hand in her hairs and she relaxes at once and he smiles and moves towards kitchen.**_

_**He prepares breakfast and by then Shreya wakes up and comes to kitchen and sees Daya setting the table**_

_**Shreya: **_yeh kia? Apnay q bnaya? Yeh mera kam ha na

_**Daya: **_yeh kia baat hui? Agar larkian mardon k shana bashana chal skti hain to mard q nhi unki madad kr sktay?

_**Shreya: **_lakin apnay shadi k next day mjh se promise kia tha k ap kitchen ma nhi jaen gay aur apko ma khud khana pka k khilya kron gi

_**Daya in mind:**_ yeh kahan phanse gya pta nhi isnay jo shadi hui hi nhi us k baad kon kon se waday la rakhay hain mjh se

_**Shreya:**_ ab kia soch rhay hain? Apnay wada toor dia apna

_**Daya:**_ araey yar suno to

_**Shreya:**_ sunaen

_**Daya:**_ wo pichlay saal ka wada thana ab naya saal naye shaadi naya wada

_**Shreya:**_ yani har saal ap se dobara wada laia hoga

_**Daya:**_ is baar dobara shadi ki ha na to aik naya start krtay hain na pehli baar ki tarha

Shreya thinks for some time

_**Shreya:**_ theek ha

_**Daya:**_ theek ha phir promise kro

_**Shreya:**_ kia promise to apnay krna ha phir ma q?

_**Daya:**_ last year tumnay mjh se promise lia tha ab ma laina chahta hon

_**Shreya:**_ theek ha bolain kia promise chahiye

_**Daya:**_ yahi k tum kitchen ma nhi ghuso gi

_**Shreya:**_ Daya yeh kaisa mazak ha? Aisa kaisay ho skta ha?

_**Daya:**_ q nhi ho skta?

_**Shreya:**_ phir khana kon bnaye ga?

_**Daya:**_ apka yeh pyara shohar apko apnay hath se bna k khilaye ga

_**Shreya:**_ nhi

_**Daya:**_ tum meri itni baat nhi maan skti

_**Shreya:**_ lakin meray hotay ap kaam krain mjhay nhi pasand

_**Daya:**_ aur meray hotay tum kam kro yrh theek ha hai na?

_**Shreya:**_ ap smjh q nhi rhay hain?

_**Daya:**_ tumnay promise nhi krna to keh do saaf

Saying this Daya leaves from there and comes after 10 min ready for bureau and sees Shreya is also ready both sit to have breakfast but none speak even a single word and then Daya silently puts medicine on table in front of her

Daya table clean krta ha aur daikhta ha k Shreya medicine khaye bina hi nikal gae ha bahir gari baith k wait kr rhi hoti ha wo khamoshi se gari ma baithta aur bureau k liye nikal prtay hain

They reach bureau and when they enter inside Daya directly moves towards his desk.

_**Shreya:**_ good morning

_**All:**_ good morning

_**Abhijeet naughtily:**_ very good morning kaho na

All smile listening this and Shreya turns red whereas Daya shows no response as if he has nothing to do with this. All notice this and Abhijeet sends Shreya to forensic lab so they can talk with Daya

_**Abhijeet:**_ acha Shreya zara Forensic lab se last case ki file la ao

_**Shreya:**_ yes sir

And Purvi messages Tarika to keep Shreya busy with herself for sometime.

After Shreya leaves everyone turns to Daya who already knows what they want to know

_**Purvi:**_ sir ap Shreya se abhi tak naraz hain?

_**Abhijeet:**_ nhi aisa nhi ho skta

_**Freddy:**_ lakin sir phir Daya sir aisay q kharay thay

_**Nikhil:**_ zror kuch hua hoga

_**Sachin:**_ lakin kia hua hoga?

_**Abhijeet:**_ zroor kuch bra hua hoga

_**Daya:**_ yar bolnay to do tbhi baton ga na

All keep quiet and let Daya speak

Daya tells them everything

_**Abhijeet:**_ tera dimag kharab ha?

_**Daya:**_ q? ab kia hua?

_**Abhijeet:**_ to itni baat pa naraz ho gya?

_**Daya:**_ yaar tum smajh nhi rhay

_**Purvi:**_ sir ap kehna kia chahtay hain?

_**Daya:**_ doctor na kaha k usay aram krna chahiye lakin normal bhi rehna ha to ma na usay yeh kaha k wo kitchen ka kaam na kray aisay thora to rest milay ga usay

_**Abhijeet:**_ aur usay yeh bh nhi lgay ga k tu over protective ho rha ha jis se usay shak nhi hoga

_**Nikhil:**_ wow sir kia idea lgaya ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin yar baat baat pa ghusa hona. Mjhay nhi lgta theak ha

_**Daya:**_ yar ma kia krta usnay jo shadi hui hi nhi thi us k baad pta nhi kon kon se waday bhi la rakhay hain mjh se to ma na ghussa dikhaya ta k agay k waday wahin khatam

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin yar yeh sahi tareeka ha kia?

_**Daya:**_ yaar jin wadon ka mjhay pta hi nhi unhain nibhaon kaisay?

_**Purvi:**_ yeh to ha sir

_**Daya:**_ bas isi liye

_**Abhijeet:**_ ab yeh ghussa kaisay khatam hoga?

_**Daya:**_ wo manae gi tab

_**Abhijeet:**_ agar usnay wada na kia?

_**Purvi:**_ nhi sir Shreya Daya sir ko ziada dair tak naraz nhi daikh skti wo maan jae gi

_**Daya:**_ bas tum logon na us ki side laini ha

_**Freddy:**_ kia matlab sir?

_**Daya:**_ usnay subha ki medicine miss kr di ha

_**Purvi:**_ sir apnay kuch nhi kaha

_**Daya:**_ isi liye to keh rha hon uska sath daina

_**Abhijeet:**_ teray dimag ma kia chal rha ha?

_**Daya:**_ pta chal jae ga. Chalo kaam krtay hain wo anay wali hogi

_**At lunch time:**_

Everyone is having lunch and Daya is still not talking to Shreya all know the reason except Tarika as no pne had a chance to tell her anything. After lunch Daya signals and Purvi gives Shreya her medicine

_**Shreya:**_ yar ab ma theek hon

_**Tarika:**_ lakin phir

_**But Daya cuts her:**_ rehnay do isay jo krna ha kray

_**Purvi:**_ sir ap aisay q keh rhay haiin? Shreya na kia kia ha? Bas medicine se hi to mna kr rhi ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ haan yar itni si baat pa itna ghussa

_**Daya:**_ agar usay kisi **kissi **ki bhi fikar hoti to aram se medicine kha laity

_**Abhijeet:**_ Daya tum

But Daya stands up and leaves from there. Tears come in Shreya's eyes and she silently takes her medicine and Daya sees this through mirror and Tarika, Purvi and Abhijeet see him smiling lightly.

Shreya leaves from there

_**Shreya:**_ mera bhi ho gya

_**Tarika:**_ yeh Daya k dimag ma kia kia chalta ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ haan usay pta tha k Shreya aisay nhi manay gi isi liye yeh tareeka apnaya

_**Purvi:**_ bas ab Shreya sir ki baat man jae

_**Tarika:**_ kon si baat

And they tell her everything

_**Tarika:**_ waisay Daya pyar bht krta ha Shreya se

Shreya comes to canteen as she has forgot her mobile

_**Tarika:**_ Shreya tumhara kitna kam ha?

_**Shreya:**_ aik hi file ha q?

_**Purvi:**_ yar meri file bhi khatam honay lgi ha aur Tarika bhi free ho gae ha to soch rhay thay k shoping pa na chalain

_**Shreya:**_ yaar I don't know

_**Abhijeet:**_ chalay jao aisay mokay baar baar nhi atay jab mujrim chutti krain

_**Shreya:**_ theak ha ma apni file kr lon phir nikaltay hain

_**Purvi:**_ ma bhi

Both go to bureau

As they enter Daya calls Purvi

_**Daya:**_ Purvi ma na tumhari file kr di ha tum ab free ho

And he doesn't even look at Shreya.

This hurts Shreya a lot

_**Shreya mumurs:**_ Purvi ki file krdi meri nhi kr sktay thay. Q krain gay? Naraz jo hain baat jo nhi mani. Puri na krtay thori si hi kr daitay. Lakin nhi phir narazgi kaisay dikhatay? Purvi se thori help la laity hon.

Before she could call Purvi Daya calls her

_**Daya:**_ Purvi

_**Purvi:**_ g sir

_**Daya:**_ tum lab chali jao yahan bor ho gi aur baki sab bhi disturb hongay

Shreya dissapointedly looks at Purvi going and opens her file and the next moment what she saw in file makes her shock.

_Ok kais alga zroor btaye ga._

_Janti hon ziada dareya nhi ha is ma lakin next ma bht dareya scenes anay walay hain_

_Sorry sorry sorry for being this much late. I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab taka p btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Thank you those who reviewed. _

_Kisi na kaha k meray late update se positivity kum ho gae ha to yar I m really sorry but misam off and on chal rha ha to is k sath tbiat and net bhi off and on ha is liye update late hain_

_Ok waiting for your precious reviews._

_Take care_

_Thank you and keep smiling : ) : ) : 0_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Daya:**_ tum lab chali jao yahan bor ho gi aur baki sab bhi disturb hongay

Shreya dissapointedly looks at Purvi going and opens her file and the next moment what she saw in file makes her shock.

There was Daya's wallet with credit card in it and her file was also complete except for the signatures of a senior officer.

As Daya has completed the file he couldn't sign it and so Abhijeet had to sign it.

She kept the wallet in her purse pick the file proof read it one last time and went to Abhijeet who was standing near Daya's table talking with him.

_**Near Daya's table:**_

Daya was totally indulge in file Abhijeet went near him to talk to him.

_**Abhijeet:**_ Daya

_**Daya:**_ hmmm

_**Abhijeet:**_ Daya

_**Daya:**_ bolo sun rha hon

_**Abhijeet:**_ yar mana tum Shreya se naraz ho iska yeh matlab to nhi k tum Purvi ki file kr do aur Shreya ki rehnay do

_**Daya:**_ ma us se naraz nhi hon. Naraz honay ki acting kr rha hon

_**Abhijeet:**_ jo bhy ha. Lakin tumhain uski file bhi kr daini chahiye thi. Wo yahin tak jae gi to shopping k baad aur ziada exert ho jae gy.

Aur agar tu itna ghussa dikhae ga to relax kaisay kray gy. Yad ha na doctor na kaha tha k uska relax hona us k theak honay k liye zroori ha

Before Daya could reply Shreya came there with file

_**Shreya:**_ sir yeh sign kr dain

_**Abhijeet:**_ Daya kr dag a

_**Shreya:**_ nhi sir won hi kr sktay ap kr dain

_**Abhijeet:**_ are lakin

_**Daya:**_ boss kr do

Abhijeet took file and realized that it was finished by Daya. He smiled and signed it.

_**Abhijeet:**_ Shreya tum jao Purvi aur Tarika wait kr rhi hongi yeh file ma submit kr don ga

_**Shreya:**_ thank you sir

After she left from there.

_**Abhijeet:**_ wah file bhi kr di. Not bad

_**Daya:**_ krni to thi hi na

_**Abhijeet:**_ usay kuch paisay diye hain shopping k liye k nhi?

_**Daya:**_ wo

_**Abhijeet cut him:**_ haan janta hon us k pas hongay lakin ab wo tumhari zimedari ha to us ki shopping ka kharcha bhi tumhain uthana chahiye

_**Daya:**_ are yar wallet dia ha cards bhi usi ma hain

_**Abhijeet:**_ wah mera bhai to bht samjhdar ho gya ha

_**Daya:**_ ma pehlay se tha

_**Abhijeet:**_ acha yeh bta k ab agay kia socha ha?

_**Daya:**_ yeh file complete kr k hq ja k file submit kr don ga Shreya ki

_**Abhijeet:**_ iska nhi poch rha

_**Daya:**_ phir?

_**Abhijeet:**_ aisay kab tak chalay ga?

_**Daya:**_ is tarha? Matlab kis tarha?

_**Abhijeet:**_ yun baat baat pa ghussa hona, naraz hona

_**Daya:**_ hmmm sochta hon kuch. Acha suno aj raat sab mil k dinner krtay hain

_**Abhijeet:**_ idea to acha ha lakin achanak?

_**Daya:**_ sab relax feel krain gay kab se sab na sath time spend nhi kia aur meri shadi ki treat bhi to pending ha to aj wo meri taraf se

_**Abhijeet:**_ are wah. Chal theak ha ma sab ko keh don ga

_**Daya:**_ lakin Purvi, Tarika aur Shreya ko na kehna

_**Abhijeet:**_ q unhain nhi bula rha?

_**Daya:**_ unhain surprise mil jae ga

_**Abhijeet:**_ chal jaisay teri khushi

_**Daya:**_ theak ha phir sab ko keh daina k 8 bjay tak hotel pohanch jaen

_**Abhijeet:**_ theak ha ab kam khatam kr lain.

_**After sometime:**_

Daya messaged Tarika and Purvi to take Shreya to their (Daya and Shreya's) house for some rest

_**After shopping:**_

_**Tarika:**_ uff takh gae

_**Purvi:**_ haan yar chal ghar chaltay hain

_**Shreya:**_ haan yar ma bhi bht takh gae hon

_**Tarika:**_ to yun krtay hain Shreya tera ghar sab se pas ha wahin chaltay hain

_**Shreya:**_ haan chalo

They come to dareya house and get to guest room for some nap but Shreya just lays and stays awake while Tarika and Purvi sleep

_**In the evening:**_

Daya returns and from silence understands that they are taking rest so he moves to kitchen makes some snacks

In the mean while three ladies come in the lounge and Daya serve them and himself the snacks. They talk for sometime.

_**Around 7:**_

_**Purvi:**_ ab chalna chahiye bht late ho gya ha

_**Tarika:**_ han

_**Shreya:**_ nhi yar kuch dair to aur baitho

_**Daya:**_ nhi tum log jao aur ja k fresh jo aur ready ho jao

_**Tarika:**_ q?

_**Daya:**_ aj hum sab sath ma dinner krain ga

_**Purvi:**_ lakin?

_**Daya:**_ koi lakin wakin nhi. jaldi kro sab log 8 bjay tak pohanch jaen gay humain bhi pohanchna ha

_**Tarika:**_ ok

Teno tyar honay chali jati hain

Tarika aur Purvi guest room ma aur Shreya bed room ma

Daya bhi ready honay bed room janay lgta ha k uska phone bjta ha aur wo baat krnay lgta ha jab wo phone se free hota ha to teno a chuki hoti hain

_**Tarika:**_ Daya tum tyar nhi huye

_**Daya:**_ ja rha hon bas call a gae thi

He leaves from there

Shreya thinks something and moves to the bedroom after some time

_**Shreya:**_ ma kapray nikal k ati hon

_**Tarika:**_ lgta ha isnay faisla kr lia ha akhir

_**Purvi:**_ hmm chalo acha ha sir ki baat man li

_**In the room:**_

Shreya enters and just then Daya comes from washroom without a shirt as the shirt he took didn't had a button.

Daya aur Shreya ki takar ho jati ha. Both lost in each other but Daya remembers that he acting being angry on her

He moves back

_**Shreya:**_ sorry

_**Daya: **_oh matlab tum promise nhi kro gy

_**Shreya:**_ I promise ma kitchen ma nhi jaon gi

_**Daya:**_ are you sure?

_**Shreya:**_ ma na kaha na. please ap naraz nah on maray se bardasht nhi hota

Daya took deep breath

Daya holds her from her shoulder back her to room door

_**Daya:**_ mjh se bhi bardahst nhi hota. Lakin ma tumhain zara se bhi dard ma nhi daikh skta

Kitchen ma kam krtsy wat kitni choton ka darr hota ha mjh se bardasht nhi hota, soch k hi darr lgta ha agar tumhain kuch ho gya to

_**Shreya:**_ acha ab mainay promise kr lia na ab to aisay na sochain

_**Daya:**_ Shreya ma sab kuch she skta hon par tumhari takleef, tumhara dard janlewa hota ha

_**Shreya:**_ ab se main aisa kuch nhi kron gi jis se apko dard ho chalain ab aik smile to dain

Daya smiles and hugs her tightly

_**Shreya:**_ acha ab chorain ma apko shirt to nikal don

_**Daya:**_ kia jaldi ha? Thora romance to krnay do

And he moves near to her and about to kiss her but she moves from there with red cheeks about to open cupboard but he stops her

_**Daya:**_ Shreya isi ka button lga do na

Shreya turns and saw that he has wore the shirt with broken button

Shreya us k pas ati ha aur button lganay lgti ha. Daya puts his hands on her waist and slightly starts to move his hands. Which gives goose bumps on her body she shivers a bit.

Daya bends and kiss her forehead while she is busy in her work and Daya about to kiss her neck but her work is complete so she leaves the room

_**In the lounge:**_

_**Tarika:**_ kia hua Shreya?

_**Shreya:**_ kia hua?

_**Purvi:**_ aisay konsay kapray da rhi thy sir ko k laal ho gae ho

_**Shreya:**_ nhi to

_**Tarika:**_ shakal to daikho. Itnay red to aj kal k apple nhi hotay jitna tum ho rhi ho

Daya smiles listening this and moves to lounge to save Shreya from teasing of her friends

_**Daya:**_ chalain?

_**Tarika:**_ sure

_**Daya:**_ tum log gari ma baitho ma lock kr k ata hon

_**Daya thinks:**_ ab to un wadon ka kuch krna hi paray ga jo Shreya k khayal ma wo mjh se la chuki ha

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ok kaisa lga zroor btaye ga._

_Dareya scene kaisa lga? Hope ap logon ki expectation k mutabik ha. Agr ap logon ko kuch changes chahiye story ma to let me know and I'll see if I can do something about it._

_Sorry sorry sorry for being this much late. I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab tak ap btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Thank you those who reviewed. _

_Going back to hostel on Sunday and before that InshaAllah tumhain yad ho ka bhi update mil jae ga_

_Ok waiting for your precious reviews._

_Take care_

_Thank you and keep smiling : ) : ) : )_


	7. Chapter 7

_**In the lounge:**_

_**Tarika:**_ kia hua Shreya?

_**Shreya:**_ kia hua?

_**Purvi:**_ aisay konsay kapray da rhi thy sir ko k laal ho gae ho

_**Shreya:**_ nhi to

_**Tarika:**_ shakal to daikho. Itnay red to aj kal k apple nhi hotay jitna tum ho rhi ho

Daya smiles listening this and moves to lounge to save Shreya from teasing of her friends

_**Daya:**_ chalain?

_**Tarika:**_ sure

_**Daya:**_ tum log gari ma baitho ma lock kr k ata hon

_**Daya thinks:**_ ab to un wadon ka kuch krna hi paray ga jo Shreya k khayal ma wo mjh se la chuki ha

_**On the road:**_

Sab restaurant k liye nikaltay hain lakin rastay ma car kharab ho jati ha.

Daya neechay utar k daikhta ha but usay samjh nhy ata k hua kia ha. In the mean time Sachin passes from there and stops after watching Daya.

_**Sachin:**_ Sir kia hua? Ap yaha kia kr rhay hain?

_**Daya:**_ wo gari ko kuch ho gya ha

_**Sachin:**_ to meray sath chaplain. Isay idhar hy rehnay dain. Ma bhy restaurant hi jar ha hon

_**Daya:**_ tum yun kro in teeno ko la jao ma car garage bhijwa k ata hon.

_**Sachin:**_ kin teeno ko?

_**Daya: **_Purvi, Tarika aur Shreya. Gari ma hain

Daya goes near car and tell them to go with Sachin and he will come later.

They all shift in Sachin's car and leave from there.

Daya calls mechanic and tells him to come there. Mechanic comes and fixes car. It all takes half hour and car is ready to go on road again.

Daya paisay da k gari ma baithnay lgta ha to yeh daikh k hairan reh jata ha k gari k ander.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shreya baithi hui ha.

_**Daya:**_ tum gae nhy Sachin ki car ma sab k sath?

_**Shreya:**_ ap ko chor k kaisay chali jati?

_**Daya:**_ mjhay lga tum bhy chali gae hogi. Mainay to kaha tha k tum teeno chali jao

_**Shreya:**_ apnay kaha tha lakin mjhay nhy janatha

_**Daya:**_ q?

_**Shreya:**_ aj thora sa masla hua aur ma apko chor jaon. To kal to apki pareshani ma sath kaisay nibhaon gy?

_**Daya:**_ lakin yeh to

_**Shreya cuts him:**_ pareshani choti ho ya bari, zindagy k har moor pa apka sath nibhana ha mjhay phir chahay wo adhay ghantay ka masla ho ya zindagy bhar ki khushian. I want you to see me by your side forever and ever.

_**Daya:**_ thnk you meri life ma anay k liye. Tumhara ana hy meri himat barhanay k liye kafi ha.

_**Shreya:**_ chalain ab saray wait kr rhay hongay

_**Daya:**_ zroor. Lakin agar tum chali jati to ab tak wahan aram se baithi sab k sath waqt bita rhy hoti.

Daya starts car and start their journey again.

_**Shreya:**_ lakin phi rap k sath yeh waqt bitanay ka moka na milta na

_**Daya:**_ to meri pyari, cute and lovely wife ko meray sath waqt bitana ha?

Shreya turns pink and bends her head down.

And they leave for the restaurant as everyone is waiting for them to reach there.

_**In the restaurant:**_

They reach and sit with all

_**Abhijeet:**_ are itni dair kahan lag gae Daya?

_**Daya:**_ yar gari kharab ho gae thy. Tum logon na order to kr daina tha

_**Abhijeet:**_ han kr dia ha lakin anay ma thora time lgay ga

_**Purvi:**_ bore ho rha ha chalo jab tak khana ata ha kuch khailtay hain

_**Freddy:**_ lakin kia?

_**Tarika:**_ truth or dare?

_**Daya:**_ nhy purana ho gya ha

_**Shreya:**_ question game khailtay hain

_**Abhijeet:**_ ab yeh knsa game ha?

_**Shreya:**_ simple. Hum bottle turn krain gay aur jis pa rukay gy usay answer krna hoga

_**Tarika: **_truth or dare ki tarha hi ho gya

_**Shreya:**_ nhy q k pehlay spin k baad hum clockwise answer krain gay

_**Daya:**_ matlab jaisay agar bottle Abhijeet pa rukay to phir next turn Tarika ki hogi

_**Shreya:**_ right

_**Purvi: **_lakin question kon kray ga?

_**Shreya:**_ jo opposite baitha hoga.

_**Pankhaj :**_ to start krtay hain

Bottle spins and stops at Purvi.

_**Purvi:**_ are yar pehlay ma hy kyon?

_**Tarika:**_ chal yeh bta tumnay aj wo watch li kis k liye li?

_**Purvi:**_ wo ..wo

_**Shreya:**_ kia wow o kr rhy ha btana

_**Purvi:**_ Nikhil k liye

_**Nikhil:**_ matlab tunay jhoot bola tha k mjhay is baar birthday pa gift nhy da gy

_**Purvi:**_ ab apnay best friend ko gift nhy dongy to kisay don gy?

_**Tarika:**_ ok next.

_**Shreya:**_ meri turn

_**Freddy:**_ hmm tum yeh btao tumhari aik aisi khawahish jo Daya se chahti ho?

_**Shreya:**_ wo apnay waday change na krain bul k unhain waisay hy nibhaen

_**Daya:**_ ab meri bari. Kro question

_**Nikhil:**_ sir ap Shreya ko honeymoon pa kahan la jar hay hain?

With this question both turn red and everyone shift their attention to both and tried to suppress their smiles.

_**Daya:**_ a a awo… khana a gya. Chalo khana kha lain thanda ho jae ga

Everyone starts having dinner and Abhijeet slowly whispers to Daya

_**Abhijeet:**_ topic change krna koi tujh se seekhay

Daya starts coughing and Shreya gets worried and rubs his back

_**Daya:**_ ma theak hon

_**Shreya:**_ aram se khaen

_**Daya:**_ tum tension na lo ab ma bikul theak hon

Soon there were free from dinner

_**Waiter:**_ sir bill?

_**Daya: **_g laen dain ma pay kroon ga

_**Waiter: **_yeh lain sir

Daya puts his hand in his pocket but its empty.

Shreya sees his face and understands that something is wrong.

_**Shreya:**_ kia hua Daya?

_**Daya:**_ wallet nhy ha

_**Shreya: **_q k wo to meray pas ha

Shreya takes his wallet from her purse and pays the bill

_**Nikhil:**_ kia baat ha sir sara kuch Shreya k hawalay kr dia wallet samait

An old couple was there near their table

_**Old man: **_beta biwi ko kbhy card aur wallet nhy daina chahiye warna sarak pa ajao gay

_**Daya:**_ uncle agar iski khushi k liye mjhay sarak pa ana paray to mjhay yeh bhy qabool ha

_**All:**_ ooooooooooyee hhhooooooye

_**Old woman: **_daikho wo apni biwi si kitna pyar krta ha tumnay to kbhy apna wallet daikhnay bhy nhy dia aur usnay apni biwi ko dia hua ha

_**Old woman to Shreya:**_ beta tum bht khush kismet ho jo itna pyar krnay wala shohar mila ha

On their way back to their homes.

_**Outside restaurant:**_

_**Abhijeet:**_ kia baat ha meray yar bazi mar li

_**Daya: **_kia yar

_**Abhijeet:**_ Daya tunay wadon k mutalik kuch socha ha?

_**Daya:**_ soch rha hon. Tum fikar na kro kuch na kuch ho jae ga

_**Abhijeet:**_ jab tak koi hal nhy nikalta koshish kr Shreya un k mutalik na sochay.

_**Daya:**_ krta hon kuch. Chal bye

_**On their way back: **_

Daya remembered that he hasn't given wedding gift to Shreya

Daya stops car near a jewelry shop

_**Shreya:**_ ap yahan q rukay?

_**Daya: **_tumhain kal koi gift nhy dia. Ulta rula dia to bas aj wohi daina ha

_**Shreya:**_ lakin mjhay koi gift nhy chahiye. Apka pyar aur sath hy meray liye anmol tohfa ha

_**Daya:**_ lakin mjhay lainay ha. Please mna mat krna please

_**Shreya:**_ acha chaplain jaisay apki marzi

_**Daya:**_ tumna tumna tumna

_**Shreya:**_ kia?

Daya bends towards her and quickly gives a peck on her check

_**Daya:**_ bht achi ho.

Shreya gives a shy smile

_**Shreya: **_acha apna wallet to la lain abhy tak meray pas ha

_**Daya:**_ to kia hua? Tum aur ma alag thori na hain

_**Shreya:**_ lakin mjhay acha nhy lgta jab sab apko iski wjah se baatain sunatay hain

_**Daya:**_ theak ha jaisay tumhari marzi

And both enter the shop.

_**Daya: **_bhai daikho sab se khoobsuat set dikhao. Meri biwi k jitna to hoga nhy lakin phir bhy

_**Shreya: **_Daya kia bol rhay hain. Itnay log hain yahan aur ap aisay

_**Daya:**_ haye aisay kaisay?

Shreya is turning red due to Daya's talk and unable to move her head up.

_**Daya:**_ mainay kuch ghalat to nhi kaha.

_**Shreya:**_ Daya please

Daya understands that she is feeling uncomfortable so leaves the matter.

_**Daya:**_ acha chalo jaldi se choose kro phir chaplain late ho rha ha

They choose a beautiful diamond set and leave from there.

_**Daya: **_Shreya tum khush hona?

_**Shreya: **_bht lakin

_**Daya:**_ lakin?

_**Shreya:**_ ap sab k samnay aisi baatain na kia krain mjhay sharam ati ha

Daya smiles on her innocence

_**Daya: **_jaisa apka hukam

_**Shreya:**_ Daya

_**Daya:**_ g

_**Shreya: **_apnay gift to la dia pehnaen ga nhy?

_**Daya: **_tum chahti ho ma pehnaon?

_**Shreya:**_ ma chahti hon matlab? Shadi ka gift daina nhy hota pehnana bhy hota ha

_**Daya:**_ lao phir

He makes her wear necklace and moves his fingers on her neck and then makes her wear ear rings and moves his fingers slowly from earlobes to her neck and whispers

_**Daya:**_ yeh to bht khoobsurat ho gae hain

Shreya becomes red

Daya thinking: _**sorry Shreya janta hon tumhain uncomfortable feel hota ha but tumhara daihan bhatkanay k liye yeh sab krna paray ga. Meray itna sa kareeb anay pa tum sharma jao gy to agay kuch nhy socho gy.**_

_**Ma bht lucky hon jo tum mjhay mili ho beshak aj humara rishta aisa nhy ha lakin jis din tum theak ho jao gy aur phir hum apna rishta start krain gay.**_

_**Mana tumharay kareeb a skta hon na door reh skta hon. I love you a lot lakin abhy tumhain apnay pyar ka izhaar nhy kr skta nah y jata skta hon**_

_**I promise ma tumhain itni khushian itna pyar donga k tum sab kuch bhool jao gy. Aisa waqt aye ga na?**_

And he looks at her who is now sleeping after and exhausting day on his shoulder

He slowly kisses his her forehead and concentrates on driving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_EID MUBARAK : ) : )_

_Ok kaisa lga zroor btaye ga._

_Sorry sorry sorry for being this much late. I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_OK ma bura nhy manti and I do know its childish sometimes but I am trying my best aur ap sab ka sath rha to InshAllah I will improve._

_Jis ki birthday ha Sorry I don't remember your name it's a gift for you_

_Aur guest reviewer who thinks I deserve to be in hell. Mjhay lgta yeh faisla Allah Tallh pa chorna chahiye where I deserve to be and where not._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Thank you those who reviewed. _

_Ok waiting for your precious reviews._

_Take care_

_Thank you and keep smiling : ) : ) _


End file.
